


GNU Leia Organa

by Jedi_Claire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Prose Poem, R.I.P. Carrie Fisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Claire/pseuds/Jedi_Claire
Summary: Rest in Peace Carrie Fisher. (Drowned in the moonlight, strangled by her own bra.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all those who loved and looked up to Carrie Fisher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+those+who+loved+and+looked+up+to+Carrie+Fisher).



> 2016 sucks.

The night grows long,  
It is now time to fly,  
the clock winds down,  
Death doesn't let you say goodbye.

When will I see you again?  
Will it be on some distant shore,  
or some great height?  
Will it be like those stories of lore?

They were good times, weren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> I just heard the news and thought I should say something.


End file.
